Misaki the Rockstar
by MetalMaiden97
Summary: Fem!Misaki - Misaki comes back from 5 years in America not only is she very different, she is also famous. Though with her friends family learning more new things about her; how will they keep up her? Will Akihiko still love her after what she has become?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waiting to get of this dumb plane is a complete bitch. Watching as people slowly get their luggage from the overhead bins and my patience running out. I only had a duffle bag of essentials since the rest of my belongings were being shipped from the US. Yep, I was in the US, it's been five years since I've seen the love of my life Akihiko. Takahiro my dick of brother made me go away to prove my love. When I see him I am going to punch him in the face, seriously. So anyway there are some new exciting things about me that I am kind of anxious to show my friends and family here. Finally I can leave this stuffy plane, I walk out of the plane past the terminal to the parking garage. Seeing the most beautiful in my life ' _Besides Akihiko'_ my new bright green motorcycle is parked. I bought it over the phone and had them drop it off. I told everyone I would meet them at the park so Mahiro could play. Securing my bag I swing my leg over and sit on top and put sunglasses on. Today I am sporting a smexy outfit. Skinning black jeans with a bright silver belt, black combat boots, a black tank with a long sleeve open green button up. A giant cross necklace hanging by my belly button. My ears are pierced multiple times, my nose is pierced, both hands covered in endless rings. My old short brown hair is now down to my waist and green underneath. Oh but let's not forget my many tattoos my cover up is hiding. Though karma is a bitch right Takahiro. Smirking I start the bike and drive to the park, Takahiro's face is going to fucking priceless.

Finally arriving at the park after about thirty minutes I park my bike and lock my back into the bike. Looking around I see Akihiko talking with his brother and father at a picnic table, food covering the top. Next I spot Miyagi, Shinoubi, Nowaki, and Hiroki all laughing sitting under a tree. Lastly I see my bastard brother Takahiro with his family. I get nervous wondering would Akihiko love the changed me? _'Oh Shit'_ I didn't realize I took my sunglasses off. Now starting me are a group of I assume dedicated fans. I quickly text Akihiko and tell him that I am going to run towards them to escape. I see him stand up and look around the others ask him I assume and he probably answers honestly. They all look around franticly. I see that the playground has a spiral on top that I could hop on. In America I worked on par-core pretty intensely so I was good at it. I sigh the fans point and scream and I break into a run _'fucking dammit, stupid ass fans'_ reaching the playground I par-core my way up. Now sitting on the spirals I notice my family is still looking around for me _'dumbasses'_. Getting the fans to leave telling them my pain they agree to go away. I finally was like Fuck it, after they left I jumped down walked over to the picnic table. They all stop and stare at me.

"Do I look like a fucking Alien to you? Jesus Fucking Christ I'm to sober for this shit right now" I pick up a beer can and pop it open and take a big gulp.

"Misaki?" Takahiro asks.

"Yes?" I reply nonchalantly and they all gap like fish.

"Wow….um you look…different Misaki-chan" Manami gets out, I roll my eyes. They all sit at the table with Akihiko beside me he puts his arm around my waist and I lean in. Placing a kiss on my head my phone rings. I take another sip of beer.

"Oh this better be fucking good" I take out my phone and hit speaker setting in the table. "What the fuck do you guys want?"

'How do you un-super glue somebody from the wall?' a voice says trying hide their amusement.

"Who the hell did you glue to the wall?" I ask amused drinking my beer.

'Um well you see –' a voice starts only to get cut off by another. 'YOU FUCKERS BETTER UN – GLUE ME TO THIS WALL DAMMIT' I burst out laughing while my friends and family can only smile confused.

"I say leave him there he stole my cigarette's" I say continuing to drink my beer.

'Okay cool, Hey Matt we are leaving on the wall' the voice says. Matt screams 'What!? MISAKI YOU BITCH!' the other voice giggles. 'Well we will see you next month Misaki!' the voice says and hangs up.

"Dumbasses" I chuckle and finishes my beer. Speaking of cigarettes I pull one out of my back pocket and light it with my small lighter.

"Aunt Mi-Chan is saying bad words money in the swear jar!" Mahiro points at me. "I have to agree Misaki, not the Money but you shouldn't be using words like that" Takahiro says "Also you shouldn't be smoking it is bad for you!" All I do to respond is blow a puff a smoke into the air and drink some beer. "Spare me the Fucking lecture, you sent me away deal with what came back. Karmas a bitch right NII-SAN." Nowaki coughs to break the new found tension "Misaki aren't you hot in that button up shirt?" he asks. I nod lightly "Yes I am actually." I see some fans looking eager for pictures. I sigh "Allow me to entertain some fans and take pictures with them." They all looked confused even Akihiko.

"Love what are you talking about?" Akihiko asks.

"Oh Shit, you guys actually don't know what I've been doing the last five years." I say kind of stunned. All of them nod no, I sigh removing my green cover top. I can literally hear them all gasp as loud as fucking possible once they see my two sleeves of tattoos. _'Wait till they see my full back and some of my legs. Fun times'_ I wave fans over and take pictures with them is poses. All my friends and family watch in utter confusion.

One fan was holding a radio with and instrumental version of my new album. (Using Halestorm, and Within Temptation as the Voice and Songs For Misaki) "Could you sing a song for us" I shrug "Sure which one?" they think and then answer "Freak Like Me?" "Play it Man" I say as I get on top a table and the music starts, once I start singing my friends gape.

 _I'm on the train that's pullin' the sick and twisted,  
Makin' the most of the ride before we get arrested,  
Were all wasted,  
And were not going home tonight_

 _Covered in black we lack the social graces,  
Just like an animal we crawl out of our cages,  
They can't tame us,  
So if you're one of us, get on the bus_

 _[Chorus]  
If you're a freak like me,  
Wave your flag!  
If you're a freak like me,  
Get off your ass!  
It's our time now,  
To let it all hang out_

 _So shout if you're a freak like me,  
You were born to burn,  
This is no disease you don't need a cure!  
It's our time now to come out!  
If you're a freak like me!  
If you're a freak like me!_

 _Were underground but we will not surrender,  
Were gonna give them something to remember, yeah,  
So write your name in gasoline,  
And set that shit on fire_

 _[Chorus]_

 _So shout if you're a freak like me,  
Don't apologize,  
They cant hold you down,  
You were born to rise!  
It's our time now to come out!_

 _If you're a freak like me  
If you're a freak like me  
Are you a freak like me?  
Are you a freak, like, me?!_

 _[Chorus]_

 _So shout if youre a freak like me,  
Don't apologize,  
They can't hold you down,  
You were born to rise!  
It's our time now to come out!  
If you're a freak like me!  
If you're a freak like me!  
If you're a freak like me!  
If you're a freak like me!  
If you're a freak like me!_

Finishing the song the fans clap. I finish talking to them and I go to rejoin my family.

"Misaki what was that?" Takahiro asks almost speechless. One can hope right?

"Hello, Misaki Takanashi International Rock star at your service" I greet casually but smirking with my cigarette still.

"Ehh? Rock Star?" Takahiro asks.

"Yep. This Rock star is tired so let's head back to Akihiko's to keep talking. They all not and head towards their car. I was so excited I didn't even notice I was parked right beside Akihiko's red sports car. Takahiro and his family walk with Akihiko and I since they rode with him.

"Misaki-chan how did you get here? By bus?" Manami asks curiously.

"No I drove my baby here" I reply finally putting out my cigarette. I grab my keys and hop on my back. They stare for a moment.

"Get in the car you can follow behind me with the others." They all numbly nod. Once we start driving I am leading all their cars. Once we reach the parking garage I park with Akihiko beside me.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! JUNJOU ROMANTICA, HALESTORM, WITHIN TEMPTATION. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS AWESOME STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!

Well who the fuck would know that my band mates would come early cause they are bored. Of course when they called about the Matt stuck on the wall I never thought they were on our private plan. So you can image coming up the elevator with my family and friends and seeing those douche bags standing in front of our door holding their bags and instruments, including an entire fucking drum kit.

"Can I Help you gentlemen?" Akihiko asks as I snag the house keys from his hands and walk forward.

"See you next Month my ass!" I muse loudly as I open the door.

"We got bored?" Alex states with his hands in the air defensively.

"Love who are they?" Akihiko asks beside me.

"Oh! Right. Guys these are band mates. Matt on Drums, Alex on Guitar, Veronica on Bass" I say excitingly.

Matt is tall and thin but also toned. With medium straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Only has complete tattoo sleeves. Alex is also tall and toned. Long black hair draping down his shoulders, covered in tattoos which bring out his sharp red eyes. Finally Veronica is petite a bit shorter than myself she has Very long purple hair bright orange eyes. Minimal tattoos (she is a work in progress on that).

I help them get all their shit inside. Manami makes tea in the kitchen while everyone else sits down on the dual couches or just on the floor, or even at the dining table. I ask Akihiko if we can set up our equipment in the big space on the main floor. Quick to agree because he loves me which makes me so happy and my insides flutters. _'Note to self: Reward Akihiko later'_ we quickly set up including my guitar that they dragged with them. It's a beautiful green electric with what looks to be Suzuki-chan with a stuffed bunny. Everyone watches in complete interest. I join Akihiko on the couch while the others continue.

"So how did you all meet Misaki-chan" Manami asks breaking the silence. They all finish and sit on the floor. All three of them form that disturbing smile.

"I guess I'll go first, but guys let's keep it short and sweet wouldn't want to scar them to bad." Matt stated the other two nod in acknowledgement. Sighing Matt gives the short version. "5 years ago, crazy ass bar fight. Misaki got thrown through the window and I got smashed against the liquor cabinet. All because some guy hit on her and she said she was in a committed relationship. The dude wouldn't stop so I stepped in then she punched in the face, broke his nose then shit got crazy. Good times, the sad part was that wasn't even the worst bar fight to date." Matt Muses.

"Misaki, I can't believe you got thrown through a bar window!" Takahiro asks scared. "Were you okay"

"I'm fine Takahiro, Matt's right that wasn't the worst one to date." I say nonchalantly.

"Thanks for helping her" Akihiko says appreciatively.

"No problem man." Matt waves it off.

"My turn!" Veroncia shouts. "Soo Misa and I met at a Strip club and instantly became Sisters!"

"St-tr-rip clu-ub?" Takahiro stutters out.

"Misaki-chan what were you doing at a strip club?" Manami asked.

"I worked there" Akihiko's hold tightens on me "What a girls gotta eat. It was only for my first year than I got discovered and shit happened. So don't you dare judge me especially when you made me leave with nothing Takahiro" I glare at him and I can see guilt and apology in his eyes.

"Finally, I met Misaki on the streets. I use to be homeless than she came along and gave me a chance. Now here I am famous, with enough food and love to keep me happy." Alex smiles a small smile but you can see the true joy. Veronica kisses his cheek, yeah their kind of a thing if you know what I mean. Everyone nods understandingly and Akihiko kisses my cheek and I can't help but giggle.

"Misa we finished that song I think we found the perfect solution" Veronica hands me the lyric sheet. I study it over and smile as my eyes light up.

"This could be chart topper! Let's try it!" I jump up excitingly. "You guys wanna hear it?" I look to Akihiko, Takahiro and his family they nod in curiosity. I smile brightly and kiss Akihiko and run to the Mic.

 _It burns into your heart, the darkness that you fear  
You were never free, and you never realized  
And love, is a word you've never heard  
Your heart ain't cold cause it burns, the desire to leave the mire_

 _Take your breath til nothing's left  
Scars of life upon your chest  
And I know wherever it goes_

 _And we run  
With a lonely heart  
And we run, for this killing love  
And we run,'till the heavens above  
And we run  
Running in the dark  
And we run,'till we fall apart  
And we run,'till the heavens above_

Alex~ __

 _Don't blink, you'll miss it  
Lift up your head. We gotta get gone  
Yeah, we outta here  
Don't blink, you'll miss it  
Lift up your head  
Too late, we gone  
Yeah, we outta here  
_

Myself~ _  
And we run  
With a lonely heart  
And we run, for this killing love  
And we run,'till the heavens above  
_

Alex~ _  
I'ma break these chains, ran through the rain  
Never looked back, never quit, worked through the pain  
This blood in my veins run cold when I hate  
Give enough to keep sane but I never lose hope  
This is my time now, no time for tears to celebrate  
Put it in the air right now  
Never back down, you'll never wear my crown  
Cause it weighs too much and I crush every motherfucking thing I touch  
This is what I've never loved so much  
Get involved what's the worst stand up  
Here my mic before I ever get far  
Man in lights, you lost all my trust  
Now it's time to face all of us  
Get in line cause they callin' us  
And it feels so marvelous, just take my hand and RUN!  
_

Myself~ _  
And we run  
With a lonely heart  
And we run, for this killing love  
And we run,'till the heavens above  
And we run  
Running in the dark  
And we run,'till we fall apart  
And we run,'till the heavens above  
_

Alex~ _  
Yeah, we out of here_

 _Don't blink, you'll miss it  
Lift up your head  
We gotta get gone  
Yeah, we outta here  
Don't blink, you'll miss it  
Lift up your head  
Too late, we gone  
Yeah, we outta here  
_

Myself~ _  
And we run  
With a lonely heart  
And we run, for this killing love  
And we run,'till the heavens above  
_

Alex~ _  
Don't blink, you'll miss it  
Lift up your head  
We gotta get gone  
Yeah, we outta here  
Don't blink, you'll miss it  
Lift up your head  
Too late, we gone  
Yeah, we outta here_

"Was it good? I think it could be a chart topper!" I jump up and down excitingly.

"That was great Love" Akihiko gets up and hugs me. Of course I hug back.


End file.
